


Trade Mistakes

by doctorgayass



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, They are gay, alex is so oblivious, ish?, lovesimonau?, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgayass/pseuds/doctorgayass
Summary: So this was an English assignment so of course I wrote gay fanfiction. Alex and Maggie have been paired up together for an outreach assignment between their schools. It starts off as homework, but quickly transforms into something more





	Trade Mistakes

From: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
To: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
Subject: Outreach Assignment  
Dear Maggie,  
So it looks like we’ve been paired together for the outreach assignment. My name’s Alex, but of course you already knew that. I thought I’d start with a few facts about myself. I’m 16 (I skipped kindergarten so I am a grade ahead), I like to surf, I have a younger sister, and I am in the IB program. Do you play any sports? Do you have any siblings? I’m excited to get to know you.  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
Alex  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
To: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
Subject: Outreach Assignment  
Hey Alex,  
Gotta say, I’m pretty glad I got paired with a girl. No offense, but teenage boys kinda suck. I used to play softball, still love it but don’t have the time anymore. Had to trade my glove for an apron. As for siblings, that’s a gonna be a no. It’s me and only me. Honestly, be glad cause I don’t think the world can handle another one of me. It’s pretty impressive that you managed to skip a grade AND be in the IB program. I can barely handle my two AP classes. What do you want to be when you’re older? You seem like the ambitious type. Also, please don’t pretend that you actually want to do this assignment, no one really wants to do this. We’re all just faking it for the grade, but who knows, maybe I’ll end up enjoying this more than I thought.  
Maggie  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
To: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
Subject: Outreach Assignment  
Dear Maggie,  
First of all, I actually kind of like this assignment. It’s nice being able to talk to people you don’t usually get to. Second of all, you’re completely right. Teenage guys are not great. Yes, there are exceptions, but I’ve never really understood why my friends are so “boy crazy”. I mean there isn’t much appeal first off, and they’re in high school. These relationships are not going anywhere anyways. Statistically, the chances are very low. Anyways, what do you mean by “trade your glove for an apron”? Did you get a job as a chef instead? Also do you wish you had siblings? Honestly, I did for a long time, and then my parents adopted my sister. It’s pretty different from what I hoped for. She’s not exactly my favourite person. As for my future career, I want to be a bioengineer. Both my parents are and I’ve always been really interested in science. It’s why I’m doing IB. What do you want to be when you’re older? Also what AP classes are you taking?  
Yours truly,  
Alex.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
To: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
Subject: Outreach Assignment  
Really? What, are the people at the great Pacific Coast not as great as people say? Must be pretty bad to have to want to speak to us low Westview students. As for boys, I’ve just never really been interested in them. My aunt says I’ll grow out of this and once the guys mature I’ll get a boyfriend. Really doubt that. About the apron thing, I got a job at Timmy’s. I do really miss playing softball but I had to get a job, since my aunt is making me pay rent. But hey, that’s life. I’ve always had a love-hate relationship with the idea of siblings. When I was younger, I was pretty lonely. Parents worked a lot and I was always a bit of an outcast at school. When I was 13ish, I met my best friend at the time, Eliza Wilkey. She had 3 really annoying younger brothers so suddenly my dreams of a sibling vanished. I was really glad I was an only child. Now? I don’t really care. It doesn’t matter if I want siblings or not, it’s not gonna happen either way. How old is your sister? And when you say that she’s not your favourite person, do you mean that in a love-hate sibling way or in a “get out of my life” way? I’m probably gonna be a cop when I’m older. I wanna help people and protect everyone I can. I like science too though. So you wanna be a bio engineer? Nerd. It makes sense though, with your IB classes and all that. I’m taking AP bio and calc. Yeah it probably won’t do a lot for a cop but it IS pretty cool. Do you play any instruments? You seem like a musical person.  
Wow look at that, my boss is yelling at me for being on my phone. Talk to you later I guess,  
Maggie  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
To: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
Subject: Outreach Assignment  
Hope you didn’t get in too much trouble! Also just, the people here at PC aren’t that bad. We do have some jerks but we’re not all complete snobs. Sorry about anything anyone here might have done to you or your friends. I hate the whole rivalry thing, if you can even call it that. It’s mostly just pointless fighting over nothing. What’s wrong with your aunt?! Making you pay rent?! You’re just a kid, you shouldn’t have to pay rent. Can I ask about your parents? Sorry if that’s too much. Are you still friends with Eliza? If not, what happened? About my sister, my feelings towards her are kind of inbetween. I mean, it’s unfair to her. She’s been through a lot and I know I should be a good sister to her and all, but she can be a lot. I don’t exactly enjoy having her follow me around. It makes it worse since my mom keeps making me include her. She has friends of her own and it’s not like I just ignore her! I do hang out with her but I just want some alone time. For some reason, if she does something wrong, I get in trouble. I’m not responsible for what she does when I’m around! Ugh sorry about that, I just needed to get that off my chest. Anyways, you can’t call me a nerd and then go on about how much you like science. That makes you a hypocrite. I do actually play guitar and a little bit of piano. My dad taught me before he died. I haven’t played much since. What about you? Any instruments? For the record, I absolutely am super musical. Before you ask, no, I’m not in the band. School band sucks (don’t tell them I said that), but I LOVE music. What’s your favourite band/singer?  
Don’t get in trouble again,  
Alex  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
To: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
Subject: Nerd  
You don’t have to apologize for those jerks. It’s not your fault. Honestly I kind of think that’s why they had us do this, so they could *attempt* to stop all that. Emphasis on attempt though. They clearly don’t seem to understand the how stubborn and stupid teenagers are. I’m pretty sure you and me are the only ones getting along. Don’t get too pissed at my aunt. Yeah, it’s kinda a jerk move, but she didn’t have to take me in. I mean we were never exactly close, still aren’t. This whole situation just kinda happened I guess. My parents were never really great. They died when I was 14. My aunt took me in, but she’s always seen me as a bratty demon. I wouldn’t call us family, not really. We just live in the same space. Wow I can’t believe I told you all of that. It’s weird to think that we haven’t even met. Anyways, after my parents died I moved here cause of my aunt and I just lost touch with Eliza. Sorry about your dad and how your mom treats you. That’s complete bull. What your sister does, whether you’re with her or not, is not your fault. It’s unfair that she does that. Don’t apologize for ranting, we all need to get it out sometimes. I freaking love music. I don’t play any instruments but I do want to learn piano. Guitar is pretty cool though. Maybe you could teach me some piano? As for my fav band, I’m actually a fan of 70’s and 80’s music. Queen is probably my favourite. Also a pretty big fan of Elton John and David Bowie. The Beatles are also incredible. Call me basic go ahead. In terms of recent music, I’d have to go with Panic! At the Disco. I’ll admit, I did go through an emo phase not too long ago, but Panic! is still pretty great fight me. I’m not a hardcore fan but I do like a lot of their songs. What about you? Also what’s that thing at the end of your email?  
Talk to you later nerd  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

From: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
To: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
Subject: Not a Nerd  
You are completely right. The schools definitely underestimate teenage stupidity and stubbornness. Of course,this doesn’t exclude me. This stubbornness is telling me to still be mad at your aunt. I’m sorry about your parents and aunt. Thanks for telling me about all that, I know it’s hard. Also don’t worry, you are in no way a bratty demon. And I know what you mean, it is really weird to think that we haven’t met. As sad as it sounds, you’re probably one of my closest friends. I mean my friends are great, but they are always telling me to shut up about my sister and parents. It’s nice to be able to get that out without judgement. Anyways, I would totally be willing to teach you piano! Although I’m not sure about now, since we’re not supposed to talk anywhere other than over email during the assignment (I hate that rule so much). I’ll admit, your music taste isn’t horrible, but could definitely be better. I love Panic! though, and I guess Queen and The Beatles aren’t bad. My music taste is all over the place. I mean, I have Panic! and a bit of FOB on my playlist, but also the entire Beauty and the Beast soundtrack. Not to mention a lot of Halsey and P!nk. Kesha’s new album is also pretty good. When you say the thing at the end of my email, I’m assuming you’re talking about tmmotfa. Well you see dear Margaret, it's actually a song lyric. “Trade my mistakes or they fade away.” It’s from Panic! as you might know. Trade Mistakes has always been my favourite song of theirs. I don’t know, I guess I’ve just really related to the whole thing about having your mistakes keep you up at night. I’ve always been a bit of a perfectionist (if you couldn't tell), and this song has just meant a lot to me. Brendon originally wrote it about how he’s messed up in romantic relationships, and I guess I just resonate with that a lot. Not romantic relationships exactly, I haven’t had one that I cared about enough, but about my dad. Before he died, I said some pretty bad things. He had been working a lot more and I was just really angsty and upset about the whole Kara thing (my sister), and I just kind of blew up. It really wasn’t my proudest moment. I really wish I didn’t do that. Sorry I didn’t mean to get so depressing. But yeah, that’s the whole thing with my email.  
Alex  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
To: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
Subject: sorry nerd  
Wow, that’s. Wow. I’m sorry all of that happened to you, I’m here if you need me. Always. Thank you for telling me. And if it makes you feel any better, you’re not a horrible person. Yeah, you probably shouldn’t have lashed out, but it happened. You are a good person that did a bad thing. The only thing you can do now is to not beat yourself up too much and try to be better. Also just, if that was your proudest moment I’d be pretty disappointed in you. I mean I’d expect more from the future-bioengineer-current-nerd Alexandra Danvers. And you? A perfectionist? I never would’ve guessed (sarcasm). And I’m pretty sure that you are the ONLY person that cares about rules. Although, I doubt anyone from the two schools would meet up, we all hate each other too much. But you’re okay don’t worry. By the way, my name is NOT Margaret. It literally says that in my email. Literally. Don’t worry it’s cool though. Most people assume that that’s my name but nope, it’s actually Margarita. About romantic relationships, prom is coming up for you guys too right? You have a date for that? I’m honestly not sure if I’m gonna go. Never really been into school dances. But hey, I might go if I can find the right person.  
Sorry about the short email, my boss is yelling at me again,  
Not Margaret.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
To: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
Subject: If You Keep Calling Me Nerd I Will Call You Margaret  
I’m slightly concerned. How are you constantly getting in trouble?! Someone needs to take your phone away from you. Just focus on your donuts for a second, will you. About prom, I’m not really sure. I don’t really have anyone that I’m interested in and, to be frank, I’m not sure I want to go. My friends are going to murder me if I don’t go though, so I’m probably going to find some guy to go with. I really don’t feel like being the third wheel. Yesterday, Justin Parker asked me out and I still haven’t given him an answer. My friends keep telling me that I should go with him. I probably will. And now my friends are yelling at me to pay attention. Is it weird that I only really want to talk to you?  
Alex  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
To: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
Subject: Prom  
Okay, well your friends aren’t the ones going with Justin. How do you really feel about him?  
P.S you are the only person under the age of 30 that I’ve heard use the word frank  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
To: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
Subject: Justin  
I mean he’s kinda cute? And he’s also a nice person, I don’t see why I can’t have him as my date.  
Alex  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
To: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
Subject: Justin  
I mean normally your date should be someone you actually like. Not just some guy you’re settling for. You deserve better.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
To: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
Subject: ???  
I do like him, and why is it such a big deal to you? It’s not like you want to go as my date.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
To: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
Subject: Sorry  
Hey look, I didn’t mean to overstep. I guess I just read you wrong. I really need to stop assuming and projecting my experiences onto you. Just trying to help. Sorry  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
To: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
Subject: Sorry  
It’s not just your fault. I blew up too quickly and you were just trying to help. Sorry about that. Also what do you mean by “project your experiences”? What did you think about me?  
Alex  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
To: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
Subject: Um  
… I thought you were gay. Please don’t be offended. Sorry  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
To: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
Subject: Um  
Wait, so you’re gay?  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
To: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
Subject: Um  
Yeah. Remember when I said that my parents died? I lied. They, they kicked me out. It’s also why my aunt is such a jerk to me. I’m a lesbian, and my family hates that. I’ve never told anyone that before.  
Please don’t leave me,  
Maggie  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
To: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
Subject: Alex????  
Alex?????? Are you okay???? Please respond  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
To: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
Subject: Prom  
Hey,  
Sorry for disappearing on you. This whole thing has just kind of… freaked me out to say the least. I turned down Justin and all my friends thought I was insane. When you said that I was gay, I was just, I don’t even know what to call it. Confused? Upset? Amused? I thought you were crazy, but then I thought about it. I’ve always worked really hard to be perfect in every area of my life, but dating was never one of them. I thought I just wasn’t made for it. But it all makes sense. I feel like I’m in a whole new world, and this is going really quickly, I know that. But, I have two tickets to prom. Do you want to go with me?  
Your friend (and maybe more),  
Alex  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
From: maggie-notmargaret@gmail.com  
To: alexdanverstmmotfa@gmail.com  
Subject: Prom  
Of course I will you nerd.


End file.
